Cyberlinked
by DarkMaidenTerri
Summary: Hinata, constantly being forced to deal with the mental and physical abuse of her father decides to escape from it all via chatroom. There she meets friends who not only boost her confidence but help her find her own way in life. AU, Rape. HIATUS/Editing


**Terri:** Woah, holy fuck. It's been like forever since I've been here. Not to mention update. Wow, why hasn't anyone come along and stamped this shit as crap. I have a lot of editing to do but I will be resuming this fic. Though I must say some things will change and it will take a bit of time as I am busy with… other things. I apologize to everyone who was a fan of this story; I may as well have discontinued it. If you're still willing to read I'm happy to say I'm back, rewriting everything, and adding in quite a bit of detail. Any new readers, I hope you enjoy.

Oh, if you happen to get confused, they're supposed to be in a chat room. Hence the odd writing style. All improper spelling and grammatical errors are intentional, at least when they're talking chat speak.

P.S. I don't own Naruto. I'm simply your average teenager who likes to diddle with the storyline.

Chapter 1 - No Respect **EDITED**

Lavender1.0: _Its not just that, he also hints that he definitely loves my baby sister more than he loves me. Its like I'm a constant reminder of failure. _

BlondKyuubi: _ouch, u should stand up to him. tell him off, the love of a guy like that isnt worth it_

Lavender1.0: _I cant… Father can be very persuasive with his money. I doubt Konoha would mind overlooking someone like me. _

BlondKyuubi: _u live in Konoha? so do i!_

_Enter Blackheart_

Blackheart:_ I was under the impression that I was the only person in this chat who resides in Konoha._

Lavender1.0:_ Oh, hello black. Blond is giving me some friendly advice._

BlondKyuubi:_ yeah, like i was sayin, stand up to him and demand ur respect. its worked for me all my life._

Blackheart: _So I see. _

Lavender1.0: _I… thanks. I happen to have another problem as well. This guy I like… Well how do I get him to like me. He's really out there and as you know I'm a bit introverted sooo…_

BlondKyuubi: _fuzz, i suck with girls. ive been trying to ask out this one chick i was in gym with last semester but no good. _

Blackheart: _I don't think my vast amount of fan girls can be counted as experience with the opposite sex. Sorry._

Lavender1.0: _Oh, its quite all right_

_Enter PaleProdigy_

PaleProdigy: _Lav, your presence is being requested._

Lavender1.0:_ Sorry guys, its my cousin. g2g!!!_

Blackheart: _Bye_

BlondKyuubi: cya!!!

_Exit PaleProdigy_

_Exit Lavender1.0_

Hinata closed her laptop and placed it on the neighboring dresser with a slight frown. Hesitating for a moment, she got up and started to pace around her room. While the long way to dinner was extremely appealing at the moment she knew she couldn't. She had to go straight to dinner to confront her father.

For some reason BlondKyuubi gave her a large confidence, not unlike a special someone she knew. She would definitely get a web cam so she could talk to him face to face. She wasn't so sure about letting him see her though, those tales of online stalkers had definitely gotten to her. Then there was the chance she could have been spilling out all of her innermost secrets to someone she knew, heaven forbid it be Naruto. She couldn't live with herself if he thought she was an even bigger weirdo.

Hinata sighed and pull the closest pair of jeans over her rather comfortable shorts. It wouldn't due to show up at dinner looking like a commoner, a poor one at least. She fiddled with the zipper and slipped into one of her many dull hoodies that sported the Hyuuga crest. Sliding on her pair of dining slippers, yes she had different pairs, she began to take the quickest route to the dining hall.

She was drenched with an ice cold bucket of dread as her fingertips rested on the door handle. What if he slapped her like all the other times she messed up or did something wrong? She shoved aside the whimper that desperately wanted to escape her throat. What if he put her out on the cold unforgiving streets? She was more than certain she wouldn't be able to survive one night. She was simply too pristine and used to such an aristocratic lifestyle. Then again he might even have her executed. He was after all considered heartless by many.

"Hinata," the voice was so powerful and sure of itself that the poor girl nearly jumped out of her skin. "He was right, to an extent. Demand respect, earn it, and you shall receive." His voice was so monotone or at least it would sound that way to many. To her, to the trained ear, she could hear just a bit of concern. Her cousin Neji may have liked giving off that smooth persona but she knew better.

His eyes and angry expressions softened when it came to her and she had to be one of the few members of the Hyuuga clan that he didn't resent. And for the oddest of reasons too. Unlike her prim and proper family members, the ones that hid behind the same façade as himself, she showed her soul. In every expression at that. While the same could be said about her younger sister, she'd taken to sporting a series of sneers and smirks, he didn't think the concept was the same.

"Th-thanks Neji," she muttered before forcing herself to flash him a rare smile. She was almost certain she'd seen the ghost of a smile on his lips as well but before she could inspect further he'd pushed open the door so the both of them could walk in. Neji walked to his usual sitting place while Hinata walked towards her father. He didn't spare her a glance or a glare.

She wasn't worth it.

He was back to ignoring her again and Hinata felt her confidence seep away as he flicked through the evening paper carelessly. But that feeling of hopelessness was soon replaced by a feeling she rarely felt. It was like anger but was fiercer. While she may not have felt it often, she definitely knew what it was.

Hate.

"Father." she demanded his attention in a cold harsh voice very much unlike her own.

All eyes were on her and Hinata felt herself flinch instinctively. He younger sister watched, her grayish lavender eyes glittering with evil amusement, and a smirk tugging at her lips. Neji's face was extremely passive, nothing new there. The elders however wore extremely confused expressions.

He slowly turned toward her. His face was twisted and distorted by the ugly scowl on his face and his eyes shone brightly with idignation. Hinata felt her sadness and fear return almost as soon as his eyes met hers. He looked truly frightening.

"What?" he spat at her.

"Um I wish t-to s-skip di-dinner." she squeaked, her normal soft trembling voice returning. She'd come so close to telling him off, to telling him how she truly felt but those eyes… They were filled to the brim with hatred and it was all directed towards her. Why? Because he thought she wasn't worth it. Because she was a disappointment. Because she was weak... But the sad unknown truth was that she was strong. She was someone to be proud of it. If only she would realize it on her own.

"Very well then." he sneered before turning back to his paper.

To him she represented those little people he stepped on everyday. Just a spoilt brat who'd taken it upon herself to become a burden. She was one who he actually wouldn't mind sacrificing.

Hinata blinked back her tears, all eyes were still on her and it wouldn't be good to cry, and bowed quickly. She adopted her quick pace that she often found herself using to escape as she retreated to her room.

Plopping down on her bed, pausing to rub at her eyes furiously, she quickly pulled her laptop off the desk. Snapping it open she immediately logged on to see BlondKyuubi, Blackheart, Troublesome, WeaponsGirl, and CherryBlossom were all logged into her previously opened chatroom.

_Enter Lavender1.0_

Troublesome: _Just ask her out. The worse she could do is say no. _

Lavender1.0: _Who?_

She debated on telling them how dinner had went, how she'd failed to keep her word but decided against it. It was common courtesy to let someone else vent once in a while.

WeaponsGirl: _Blond wants to ask out a girl from his school. _

Lavender1.0: _KHS right?_

BlondKyuubi: _yeah, forgot ur frm konoha. u go there?_

Hinata frowned as he waited expectantly for her response. Did she tell him with all the possible risks. She found that her heart was beating in a rather unusual fashion before she made up her mind.

Lavender1.0: _Yeah, I go there_

WeaponsGirl: _no way! me too!_

CherryBlossom: _Me Too!_

WeaponsGirl: _lol, beat you cherry_

CherryBlossom: _Yeah, Yeah!_

Blackheart: _I'd disclose my location but I don't need anymore stalkers._

Troublesome: _…Narcissistic bastards… Think I'mma get me some sleep. Later._

BlondKyuubi: _lol! I NEVER SLEEP!_

Troublesome:_ You know that Caps Lock is cruise control for cool…_

_Exit Troublesome_

BlondKyuubi: _DAMN HE ESCAPED!_

Blackheart: _Yeah, he had a damn good idea too_

_Exit Blackheart_

_Exit CherryBlossom_

WeaponsGirl: _lol, ur caps are scaring people away. whoopsie x button!_

_Exit WeaponsGirl_

BlondKyuubi: _ur not gonna leave me too are u lav?_

Lavender1.0: _uh, no I don't see why I should_

BlondKyuubi: _g8! coz ive been thinking we should meet up sumwhere. u kno irl!!!_

_Exit Lavender1.0_

Hinata shut her laptop and slid it under her bed. Her heart was still pounding as she lay back on her comforter. He was suggesting they met! As if she didn't have enough problems. Now some wackadoo stalker probably wanted to abduct her and dress her in cosplay only to have his way with her while reciting lines only a wackadoo could understand. With a groan she rolled on her side and curled up in a little ball.

With any luck she wouldn't dream of wackadoos or morbidly obese comic book nerds coming to take her away. With luck she'd dream of her darling Naruto. With luck…

Xoxo

**Terri:** The first of many chapters to come! I must apologize though. If it's any consolation I'm feeling terrible for letting you all down. Though I must say, if you want to thank someone, that is if you're still reading, thank xxGrimxLullaby. She's my inspiration~! Yes, I know I shouldn't do this but I flaunt her fics shamelessly! Anyways, I should have the next chapter out sometime tomorrow or the day after. Happy Holidays!

P.S. I feel that I should point this out now. I will be changing quite a bit of this fic and taking it in an entirely different direction. Not too different! I'll just be stretching things out, taking certain events out and changing the order of some things. Why? Because I have no clue where I was previously taking this. It's been so long! XD!


End file.
